The Mad Hatter
by Fruitstogether
Summary: "To face what I've done... yeah right." she said looking through the bars. "Can you keep this a secret?" she glanced to the side. "... Sure." that person replied. "I've done a lot of things but this wasn't my fault.'" she replied. Fem!Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Law, Alive!Ace
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone it's me again with another story. This is just the opening pt 1, though. It's based off of a song and I won't tell what song you just have to guess. This is like a sample or whatever so you can decide which story you like on my poll. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I'll be out for a while," she yelled. Hearing a grunt to know someone heard her, she opened the door and slipped outside to see the rain. She walked down the stairs from their suite and opened the back door. She grabbed an umbrella before slamming the door and started walking while humming a random tune. Keeping her posture neat and lady-like, she walked towards the the lawless zone making sure no one followed her.

Then she started to run. Dropping her umbrella, she started to run and run and run, only stopping to apologize now and then but she didn't stop running. She started to slow down though, catching her breath and standing in front of a door. She unlocked the door and went inside to be greeted by eight people sitting at a table. With her signature smile she plopped down on a chair by the table. "So let's get this meeting started."

XxxXxxX

"C'mon Anne! Wake up!" A man yelled knocking on her door. "In a minute!" She yelled. The door opened revealing a girl in her early twenties. She wore a orange bikini top, black shorts with a blue bag hooked to one side and black combat boots. She had medium length brown hair with her ends a fiery red. "Have you seen my hat?" she asked, her eyes looking frantic. "No, why?" he asked. "Because it's missing! When I find out who stole it, there going to regret it," she hissed. Flames started to dance on her shoulder while she plot on ways to torture someone. "Anne! Now's not the time, we have to go to a meeting," he said shaking her out of her evil mode.

Anne just "tsk" and went to shut and lock her door. She came back and they started walking down the halls going to the meeting room. While going to the room they passed the kitchen and Anne stole two apples getting a chorus of "hey!" from the chefs. She ate an apple on the way there and started her second when they entered the meeting room.

They entered the room and saw all of the commanders plus the boss sitting at the table. The only thing on the table was a note and a orange cowboy hat with beads and a medallion that had a sad and happy face symbol. they all looked towards Anne, some with shock others with betrayal looks in their eyes. "My... hat," she muttered, walking to it. "That can't be right!" the man yelled. "Shut up, fourth! Were in a meeting room if you haven't noticed!" the first commander yelled. They all watched her walk slowly to her hat, like in a trance. And she picked up her hat and a letter was found laying neatly where here her hat was. She put on her hat and picked up the letter slowly, only to rip it open. Grabbing the notecard from inside the letter, she read it out loud:

"I'm back!

And better than ever 'Papa'.

Lets start over again,

I think we got on the wrong page.

~XO Blue"

Everyone had looks of surprise and anger on their face after hearing that. 'I've heard that name before, but where?' Anne thought. "I believe that this meeting is over," Whitebeard announced. "Wait who's Blue?" Anne asked him while everyone was getting their stuff. "Ask later Anne," the first commander said putting a hand on her shoulder. Then it clicked to her "She's the one who killed the old second commander, isn't she?" Anne asked looking at their boss. He just gave no response, which answered her question. "Boss let me go after her!" she yelled, getting held back by the first and fourth commander. "No, Anne. We discussed this along time ago that we would not mess with her, unless she starts something," he said. "But-"No buts, Anne!" he yelled, startling her. "Fine," she muttered before tsk'ing. she shook off her hold from the commanders and left the room.

XxXxX

"C'mon Saba! Cant you just tell us now?" a lady in her early twenties asked. she wore a yellow and black hoddie, blue jeans shorts and black heels. "No Lae, we have to wait on everyone," Saba said. She wore a white shirt, light blue jeans, navy blue tailcoat, and blue flats. They were currently in her room waiting on someone. "How long is this 'big plan' going to take?" Anne asked, laying on the floor. "Oh who knows. With all the planning and getting everyone to agree," Saba said grinning when she heard two groans. "Boo." someone said behind Saba. "Ahh!" she screamed and fell down. They turned around(or looked up in Anne and Saba's case) and saw Lucy sitting on the window still grinning. She jumped down and landed on the floor. "Hey ladies, sorry to keep you late. I was just in a meeting when I got the text. So what's the big news?" Lucy said before laying on Saba's bed. Saba had reached into her pocket and pulled out...

"Tickets?" the three deadpanned. "Yup! They're having a Ball on Friday and I thought that we should go," she said handing out each ticket. "You have to bring a date to enter and dress formal," she chirped before leaving the room. They all stared at the tickets speechlessly for awhile. Lucy broke the silence by whistling. "So... we'll text about this?" she asked. They nodded and stood up. Lucy got off Saba's bed grinning and leaped out the window she came in. "Is she okay?" Anne asked. "Don't worry about her, she does that all the time," Lae said and walked out the room. Anne followed after her a few minutes later, glancing at the window still one more time.

* * *

**Text messages 5:29 p.m.**

Lucy- Yo

Lae- Hey, Lu

Saba- Hi

Anna- Sup Luce

Lucy- We're going Ball shopping?

Saba- Yup

Lae- I guess

Anne- ... Fine

Saba- We have to go for dresses, shoes, and makeup

Lae, Lucy, Anne- o-e

Saba- What? 0v0

Lae- nothing, nothing

Lucy- Are we getting food before of after?

Anne- Food after

Saba- Why food?

Lucy, Anne- You always have to have food. No matter what

Lae- =-=;; Fine, but no bread places

Saba- So.. our usual place

Anne, Lucy- yup

Lucy- We're meeting at my place kay. gtg bye

Anne, Saba, Lae- bye!

Anne- TTYL, helping Thatch with something

Saba- Have fun

Lae- Later

Saba- See you tomorrow?

Lae- Yup

**End of conversation**


	2. Shopping!

I don't know what to say but enjoy~

* * *

Making a right turn, 2014 Ford Mustang Sports Car with brown spots droved up to the drive way of a two story split level house. They parked there and all of the girls got out of the car. "Wow Lae, this is such a nice car," Anne said whistling. "Thanks. I call 'em Bepo," she said grinning. "So, Lucy lives here?" Saba said looking at the house. It was a split house with bricks on one side and wood on the other and it had a mini garden in front of the house. "Well this is the grove number she texted right?" Anne asked. She looked at Lae and the girl nodded. "Let's get this over with," Lae said smirking. The trio walked up the drive way and stairs to the door. Anne knocked on the door and Bonney answered the door. "Yo, Anne. What's up?" she asked. "Is Lucy here?" Anne asked surprised for a moment. "Yeah, come in if ya need to see her ," she said and ushered them inside.

They walked down the stairs and saw a living room with white carped covering one side and the rest was a glossy pecan wood. There was a Cotswold black and white L-shape squared couch. It had a mini square chair beside it and a black marble table by a pole. There was two bookcases: one by a set of stairs and another on top of a rectangle part that surrounds the flat screen TV. Beside that was a digital fire place. "Wow," the three visitors said in awe. "You like? This is all Lucy's" Bonney said smirking. "What?!" Saba squeaked turning her head so fast everyone was surprise that her neck didn't break. "Yeah. She didn't tell you, did she?" Bonney asked and they shook their heads, Saba looked away though. "Well she used to be a bounty hunter for a while and saved up all of her money to by this house. Lucy should be in her room if you need her. Take the stairs to the right and keep going until you see a L on the door, that's her room," she said before going to the kitchen. The girls to one more glance at the living room before following Bonney's instructions and walking to the room.

"I can't believe she paid for all of this," Anne said. "I know! And you would think from the way she dressed she was middle class or something," Saba exclaimed. They kept walking until they heard voices be the door with the L on it."C'mon Kidd will you do this for me?" Lucy asked. "I'm busy. Why don't you do it?" he said, his voice sounding muffled. "Because I'm busy this week!" she pouted. "... Fine, but you owe me," he sighed. "The usual, right?" she asked. "Yeah, but bring two this time." he said. They heard beeping and someone hitting something to make it stop. "Damn. Guess I'll go with Zoro this time," she muttered before opening her door. The three girls ran behind the corner they came in and pretended that they were going to her room.

"Oh, hey guys," Lucy said grinning. "Hey Luce. Ready to go?" Anne asked. "Yup," she said and they walked down the stairs to the living room. "Bonney, I'm going to be gone for the whole day. Remember to lock the door unless your going shopping," Lucy yelled. Seeing a thumbs-up to let her know Bonney herd her, she dragged them to Lae's car. "Wow Lae, nice car. Where you get it?" Lucy asked as they started to get in the car. "From Kidd," she said before pulling out and driving. "That's right. Your birthday's this Thursday, right Saba?" Lae said getting a nod. "We can celebrate it at the ball then," Lucy said, "Can I pay for everyone, this time?" they all looked at each other before nodding. Lae parked the car to a store and all went in to see two girls walk to them smiling.

"Nami, Nojiko! I didn't know you worked here!" Lucy said. "I work here. She," Nojiko said pointing to Nami, "needed the money to go to the ball. Now is this your first time for a dress fitting?" she said. Three of the girls shook there heads while one nodded. "Well then you come with me while the rest go with Nami," she said and they went there separate ways. "Ok, I know your measurements," she said pointing to Lae and Saba. Saba had grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it under her name and Lae did the same. They handed the paper to Nami, who was caught off guard by this. Lucy looked at the paper with Nami and started laughing. "I can't believe your embarrassed over that! I was that size two years ago," she said. Three hits later she was sitting in a corner nursing a big bump on her head.

"I know the perfect dress for you two," she said grinning. "But Namiii~ What about meee~" Lucy whined. "Shut up. I'll deal with you later," she hissed at her. Nami turned around to the two girls who were looking nervous at each other "Now lets go get those dresses," she said dragging the two by the back of their shirts. Nami looked around the dresses until she saw the two. She pulled out a light and dark blue princess dress with a bow on the back and a white basque waist with black dots around the top and end of the dress. Nami handed the dress to Lae and Saba before pushing them into their own dressing room. "Tell me if you need a different size," she said before going to her boss.

"So what style are you going for this time?" she asked sitting by her. "A red and black Mermaid dress," Lucy said. "I heard from a little birdy that you were going to the ball, so I put the perfect dress for you," Nami said before going behind the register and into the 'staff only' room. She looked in there for five minutes, until the inner com came on. "Nojiko, I need to see you in the staff only room," Nami hissed. Everyone in the store visibly paled and wished her luck when she walked in there. Inside the room you could hear yelling for a while then it stopped. Nojiko came out of the room looking irritated. She gave Lucy an apologetic smile and ran back to her client. Nani came out with a smile, holding up a black mermaid dress with ember color ruffles going from the thigh to the bottom of the dress. "Here you go Captain," she said.

"Where are the dressing rooms?" Lucy asked grabbing the dress and looking at it with awe. "What? You don't trust my judgment?" Nami asked leaning on the counter. "I do, but I have to get my friends. Can you make sure Noji comes back with Anne?" Lucy said. Nami nodded and grabbed her arm, taking her back to the dressing rooms, while talking to Nojiko on her phone. "Here you go! No, not you Noji. I was talking to Lucy here. . . .," she said before walking away. "So... do you like you dresses?" Lucy asked them. "Like?! I love it!" Saba squealed. Lae just smirked at her reaction. "We're going to need some mask but I have some at home," Lucy said walking back to the front. "Mask?" Saba asked tilting her head sideways. "Yeah. Turns out it's a Masquerade Ball," Lae piped in. "How'd you know Traffy? Don't tell me- you knew all along! What are you Robin?!" Lucy gasped pointing at her. "No. don't call me Traffy, and I won't even ask about 'Robin'. I heard fore some ladies talking about it," she said. "Ate you ready to pay?" Nami asked, coming back from the phone call. "Yup," Lucy chirped and they went to the cash register meeting Nojiko and Anne there.

Lucy pulled out her wallet from her hoodie pocket and handed her five hundred beli. "You need a date to enter the ball," Lucy said to Nami. "What!?" she said her finger stopping above the button for the cash register to open. "Yeah. why don't you go with Sanji?" Lucy said pressing the button for her. Nami grimaced at the thought, then sighed. "Guess I will. You going with Zoro?" she asked handing them their dresses. "Yeah. Oh! I'll ask Sanji for you. I'm about to go see him anyway," Lucy offered as Lae, Saba, and Anne were leaving the store. "You don't have to, I can," she said after thinking about it. Lucy just shrugged and started walking to the doors. "Thank you and come again!" the sisters called out to her. Lucy just turned around and waved before leaving the store and running after her friends.

* * *

Edit at 10:13

A/N: Okay everybody. You might hate me but I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus. It's not school or anything, since I'm out of school and currently we are having no family problems, it's just that I have no clue with what I'm doing with my stories. In other words I need time to write out my story plot and everything. The only story that I know that can be updated is: The Mad Hatter, The Cat the fish and the flames, and New World High. And that's only because I wrote out The Mad Hatter and the other two stories it's doing the whole review so the next chapter can go up. Not all are my stories are on hiatus yet. It's probably going to be the last chapters posted this week. I'm sorry for this, really.


	3. Important message

This is an important message for everyone who reads my stories. Right now I have bad writer's block for most of my stories and it usually takes me a few month to get out so I have a list that I am going to show you.

* * *

**Stories that will (possibly) start back up at the end of the month:**

The Mad Hatter

Lost and Found (might fall in the second category)

Wrath and Redemption of Kyuubi no Kitsune (might fall in the second category)

**Stories that will most likely have new chapters in a month or two:**

The Shinigami of Team 7

How Far Can You Go?

**Stories that I have writer's block on:**

The Cat, The Fish, and The Flames

New World High

* * *

Now this doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing. Even though my plate is overflowing for a girl like me, so I decided something. I'm going to try, I really have no clue if this will work after all I just thought of it, to work on 1 story per month. I'll put a poll up so you can vote on which story you want to be updated first and second and so on.

And this will be my last time asking for reviews for all of my stories. It does help me when you do, but when you don't it makes me wonder if you like the story or not. And it helps with ideas and such so no more asking for reviews for me after this post okay. Thank you for following, favoring, and reviewing to all of my stories. Have a good Wednesday :D

Fruitstogether~


End file.
